kormoranfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalszövegek
ABC sorrendben :[[1920]] :[[A Betlehemi csillag üzenete]] :[[A bohóc, a tigris, az oroszlán]] :[[A bújdosó imája]] :[[A csend partján]] :[[A fenyőfa éneke]] :[[A forrás felé dalszöveg|A forrás felé]] :[[A föld köldökén]] :[[A gyermekeim]] / My children :[[A gyűlés]] :[[A háborúk után]] (Chernobyl 1986) – After the wars :[[A hangok gyermekei]] :[[A három királyok napkeletről]] :[[A hazafi]] :[[A híd]] :[[A hősök emléke]] :[[A jászolnál]] :[[A játék]] :[[A jel I|A jel]] :[[A jel II|A jel]] :[[A katica pettyei]] :[[A kép]] :[[A kisharang]] :[[A komáromi hídon át]] :[[A láthatatlan lobogó]] :[[A látó ember]] :[[A lovak álma dalszöveg|A lovak álma]] :[[A Margit híd]] :[[A politika]] :[[A reménység hídja]] :[[A reménység temploma dalszöveg|A reménység temploma]] :[[A senki falujában]] :[[A szabadság útja]] :[[A szerelemtől végleg eloldva]] :[[A szeretet hídja dalszöveg|A szeretet hídja]] :[[A téli csillag meséje]] :[[A város szélén]] :[[A vízió]] :[[A XIX. század költői]] :[[Add a kezed]] :[[Adjon az Isten]] :[[Adjon az Isten]] / May the Lord Provide :[[Adjon az Isten]] / May the lord provide :[[Ahogy Isten kéri]] :[[Akit nem fog az átok]] :[[Akkor]] :[[Áldott a kenyér]] :[[Áldozat]] :[[Alig volt zöld]] / It Hardly Was Green :[[Alleluja]] :[[Álmából felsír a csecsemő]] :[[Álmodj álmot álmodót dalszöveg|Álmodj álmot álmodót]] :[[Álom]] :[[Amikor eljöttél]] :[[Angyali üdvözlet]] :[[Anna halála]] :[[Anya dúdolja]] :[[Anya, apa, hazajöttek]] :[[Anyám ül, mint egy óriás]] :[[Anyám]] :[[Anyám]] :[[Anyának szóló]] :[[Anyu, végy egy hegyet nekem]] :[[Apám]] :[[Ave Maria]] :[[Az alvó házak utcája]] :[[Az árulás]] :[[Az én népem]] :[[Az eskü]] :[[Az esztenán]] :[[Az ígéret]] :[[Az Isten háta mögött]] :[[Az otthon]] :[[Az ötödik ég jóslata]] :[[Az Úr sorsot rendelt]] :[[Az utolsó farsang]] :[[Az utolsó nemzedék]] :[[Baby bride]] :[[Bájoló]] :[[Balaton, Badacsony]] :[[Beavatás]] :[[Betlehemi csillag]] :[[Betlehemi játék a királyok érkezéséről]] :[[Betlehemi királyok dalszöveg|Betlehemi királyok]] :[[Bill kapitány blues cirkusza dalszöveg|Bill kapitány blues cirkusza]] / Cap. Bill's blues circus :[[Bill kapitány blues I.]] / Cap. Bill's first blues :[[Biztató]] :[[Budapest – Amsterdam]] :[[Budapest - Amszterdam]] / From Budapest to Amsterdam :[[Bugaci kukacok]] :[[Cross talks]] :[[Csak egy játék]] :[[Csak téged]] :[[Csak zene, semmi más]] :[[Csata]] :[[Csillagok ösvényén]] :[[Csillagok, csillagok]] :[[Csillagvándor]] :[[Csíz fészek]] :[[Csodafiú-szarvas részlet]] :[[Dal]] :[[December 5.]] :[[December]] :[[Délibáb]] :[[Dob, szó, hang]] :[[Ébredj magyar!]] :[[Egér Egon éhes]] :[[Egérút]] :[[Égjen neked a fény dalszöveg|Égjen neked a fény]] :[[Egy ágyon, egy kenyéren]] :[[Egy ágyon, egy kenyéren]] :[[Egy ágyon, egy kenyéren]] / Common Bed, Common Bread :[[Egy angyal mindent lát]] :[[Egy csepp emberség]] :[[Egy gondolat bánt engemet]] :[[Egy színész emlékére]] :[[Egyedül az arénában]] :[[Egyedül az úton]] :[[Egyszer majd szép lesz minden]] :[[Éjféli hangulat]] :[[Elképesztő blues]] / Astonishing blues :[[Elmenni messze]] – Going far away :[[Előhang]] :[[Első szerelem]] :[[Elveszített kézszorítás]] :[[Elvették]] :[[Emlékkönyvbe]] :[[Én Istenem]] :[[Ének]] :[[Enyém lesz a fény]] :[[Érintés]] :[[Esik a hó]] :[[Esik a hó]] :[[Este jó...]] :[[Ez a hely a tiéd]] :[[Ez az ország a hazád]] :[[Ez nekem Magyarország]] :[[Ezüsthíd]] :[[Fahíd csángó földön]] :[[Farkasok éneke dalszöveg|Farkasok éneke]] :[[Fehér szobában, fehér virág]] / White flower in a white rom :[[Fekete vonat blues]] / Black train blues :[[Fel a hegyre]] :[[Feleség, rajtam ne siránkozz]] :[[Fenyő a hegytetőn]] :[[Fohász]] :[[Folytassátok holnap]] :[[Forest fire]] :[[Füstbe ment terv]] :[[Going home]] :[[Gondolatot gondoltam]] :[[Gondoltam rólad...]] :[[Good morning]] :[[Gyere fel este Pataki Mária]] :[[Gyere ki te gyöngyvirág]] :[[Gyere ki te gyöngyvirág]] / Lily of the valley :[[Gyere ki te gyöngyvirág]] / Lily-of-the Valley :[[Ha az erdő elindul]] :[[Ha meghalok]] – When I die :[[Ha meghalok]] / If I Die :[[Ha nem jöttél volna]] :[[Ha valaki jönne...]] :[[Ha visszatérek]] :[[Hajnalban]] :[[Hálaadó körmenet]] :[[Halálos tánc]] / Dance of death :[[Hallod-e te szelídecske?]] :[[Harminc év]] :[[Három harang]] :[[Három határ|Három határ, három halál]] – Three borders, three death :[[Három királyok]] :[[Három napja]] :[[Háromszéki gyerekvers]] :[[Hat gágogó vadliba]] :[[Hatalmas vagy]] :[[Házat épít hód koma]] :[[Házsongárdi temetőben]] :[[Híd az égig]] :[[Highwayman]] :[[Himnuszok rossz időkben]] :[[Hintáznak hárman]] :[[Hol vannak a vitézek?]] :[[Hol volt, hol nem]] :[[Holdfényt vetettem]] :[[Hontalanság hitvallása]] :[[Hová indulsz? Hová térsz? dalszöveg|Hová indulsz? Hová térsz?]] :[[Hunnai]] :[[Húzd a harangot dalszöveg|Húzd a harangot]] :[[I swear she bleeds]] :[[Ilju haramia]] / Ilyu Hihwayman :[[Ima]] :[[In Memoriam Mr. J.L.]] :[[Ismeretlenül]] :[[Isten ujja megérintett]] :[[Itt érték az ember]] :[[Itt van a szép karácsony]] :[[Játék karácsonykor dalszöveg|Játék karácsonykor]] :[[Játék karácsonykor]] :[[Játsszuk újra el]] :[[Jelenés]] :[[Jó szánút, jó fejsze]] :[[József és Mária]] :[[Jöjj be szobámba]] / Come in My Brower :[[Jöjjön el a Te országod dalszöveg|Jöjjön el a Te országod]] :[[Jut az ember]] :[[Kalotaszegi hajnali zsoltár]] :[[Kapuk dalszöveg|Kapuk]] :[[Karácsony (részlet III.)]] :[[Karácsony (részlet I-II.)]] :[[Karácsony édes ünnepén]] :[[Karácsony felé]] :[[Karácsony Szabolcska|Karácsony]] :[[Karácsony Utassy|Karácsony]] :[[Karácsonyéji ár(v)ulás]] :[[Karácsonyi ének]] :[[Karácsonyi ének]] :[[Karácsonyi himnusz]] :[[Karácsonyi ima]] :[[Karácsonyi imádság]] :[[Karácsonyi készülődés]] :[[Kavicsok]] :[[Keddig várlak]] :[[Kedvesem]] :[[Kedvesem]] / My sweetheart :[[Keep on dreaming]] :[[Kell még egy szó dalszöveg|Kell még egy szó]] :[[Kérdező]] :[[Kérés]] :[[Kereszt a faluvégen]] :[[Kesergő szerelem]] :[[Ki szívét osztja szét]] :[[Kifulladásig]] :[[Kiöntött vándor]] :[[Kis karácsonyi ének]] :[[Kis mézgyűjtő]] :[[Kísértés]] :[[Kisfiaim, kicsi lányom]] :[[Kitaszított]] :[[Kiválasztás]] :[[Kocsma blues]] / Pub blues :[[Kopogtass be hozzám]] :[[Könyörgés]] :[[Kőrösi Ágnes]] :[[Köszöntelek karácsony]] :[[Kurán Gergő balladája]] :[[Kurán Gergő balladája]] :[[Lánykérés]] :[[Lassan hát vége lesz]] :[[Legyen béke]] :[[Legyen már elég]] :[[Lekváros bukta]] :[[Lélekutazás]] :[[Lepke képzelet]] :[[Lesz újra szép]] :[[Lesz végső ítélet]] :[[Lila-fehér sárkány]] :[[Lines in my old book]] :[[Love is all]] :[[Ma éjjel]] :[[Macedon Express]] / Macedonian Express :[[Macedon Express]] / Macedonian Express :[[Magadat vállalni kell]] :[[Magyar ballada dalszöveg|Magyar ballada]] :[[Magyar mese]] :[[Magyar rapszódia dalszöveg|Magyar rapszódia]] – Hungarian rhapsody :[[Magyarnak lenni hivatásunk dalszöveg|Magyarnak lenni hivatásunk]] :[[Magyarországon születtem]] :[[Májusi rózsa]] :[[Maradunk]] :[[Március 15]] :[[Mária imája]] :[[Még várj]] :[[Megvárom míg sötét lesz]] :[[Mese]] :[[Mielőtt bármi]] :[[Miklós vitéz]] – Michael the Knight :[[Minden eladó]] :[[Mindenkinek minden nap]] :[[Mindennapi szerelem]] :[[Nagyapám Pantol Márton]] :[[Nagyon fáj]] :[[Napköszöntő]] :[[Napköszöntő]] :[[Ne légy tücsök]] :[[Ne sírj]] :[[Ne sírj]] / Don’t cry baby :[[Ne sírj]] / Don't Cry :[[Négy öregember]] :[[Negyvenhárom hónap]] :[[Nehéz szerelemben]] :[[Nem én tettem]] :[[Nem hívlak fel előre]] :[[Nem kell megálmodni már]] :[[Nem késő]] :[[Nem magamért kiáltok]] :[[Nem szeretsz]] :[[Nem voltam, nem vagyok]] :[[Népdal]] – Folksong :[[Névtelen utazó]] :[[Nimród unokája]] :[[Nincs két ország]] :[[Nincs más út]] :[[Nyájhívogató]] :[[Nyitány]] :[[Nyújtsd felém kezed]] :[[Om mani padme hum]] :[[Om mani padme hum]] :[[Öleld át, ki melletted áll]] :[[Őrizz meg engem]] :[[Őrző vigyázz!]] :[[Ősz]] :[[Pál huszár]] – Paul the Hussar :[[Para todo el mundo cada día]] :[[Parancs]] :[[Pásztorok, pásztorok]] :[[Pisti paripája]] :[[Pogány köszöntő]] :[[Pokolra mentek a dudások]] – The pipers went to hell :[[Privát levél dalszöveg|Privát levél]] :[[Profán áldozat - Fohász]] :[[Ráolvasó ének]] :[[Rejtelmek]] :[[Rekedten száll az ének]] / Hoarse melody flying :[[Részlet Máté Evangéliumából]] :[[Részlet Pál első leveléből a Korinthusbeliekhez]] :[[Révület]] :[[Romalány blues]] / Gipsy girl blues :[[Segítő szellemek]] :[[Semmi az egész]] :[[Sivatagi vihar]] :[[Spanyol álom]] – Spanish dream :[[Suttog a fenyves]] :[[Süss fel nap]] :[[Szabadság, szerelem]] :[[Szamárlázadás dalszöveg|Szamárlázadás]] :[[Szarvasűzés]] / Stag hunting :[[Szegénylegény]] – Highwayman :[[Szegénylegény|Hogy élek, úgy élek]] :[[Szegénylegények]] :[[Szemeid csillagok]] :[[Szép fenyő]] :[[Szerelemes nimfa levele]] :[[Szerelmi ciklus]] :[[Szeressétek egymást]] :[[Szeretnélek egyszer]] :[[Szeretni jó]] :[[Szóljon aki látta]] :[[Szunnyadj kisbaba]] :[[Take a giant step]] :[[Találkozás]] :[[Táltosok fiai dalszöveg|Táltosok fiai]] :[[Tavaszi szél]] :[[Te is, meg én is]] :[[Tedd, hogy szeressem]] :[[Téli éjszaka]] :[[Téli éjszaka]] :[[Téli erdő]] :[[Telihold, fehérkenyér]] :[[Templom és iskola]] :[[Térdelek előtted]] :[[Testvérek]] :[[Tilos a vízió]] :[[Tószunnyadó]] :[[Törött gerincű nemzedék]] :[[Trák attak]] / Thracian Attack :[[Trianon]] :[[Túl vagy már mindenen]] :[[Úgy maradj nekem]] :[[Újkori hídavatás]] :[[Újra kell kezdeni mindent]] :[[Út a végtelenbe]] :[[Utánad kószálok]] :[[Utazz messze]] :[[Úton a pusztaságban]] :[[Úton hazafelé]] :[[Üvöltsön a szél]] / The wind should howl :[[Üzenet a végekről]] – Message from the marches :[[Üzenet haza]] :[[Valami kell]] :[[Vállat a vállhoz]] :[[Vallomás]] :[[Vándordal]] :[[Várjuk meg amíg este lesz]] :[[Védelmezz!]] / Protect Me :[[Végtelen ballada]] :[[Véren vett ország]] :[[Verespatak]] :[[Világhegy]] :[[Világok világa Magyarország dalszöveg|Világok világa Magyarország]] :[[Volt apám, volt anyám]] :[[Volt egyszer egy rózsa]] :[[Who Knows who]] :[[Záróvers]] :[[Zene karácsonykor]] :[[Zöld ág késekkel]] :[[Zöld szemű rózsa]] :[[Zöld szemű rózsa]] / Rose of Green Eyes :[[Zsoltár]] :[[Az ünnep]] :[[A mester]] :[[Az áldozat]] :[[Az ima]] :[[Mi Atyánk]] :[[A hatalom]] :[[A történet I|A történet]] :[[A vezér]] :[[A kiképzés]] :[[A bűn]] :[[Az áruló]] :[[A szeretet himnusza]] :[[Az egyetlen út]] :[[Az utolsó vacsora]] :[[A búcsú]] :[[A tanítványok]] :[[A megbánás]] :[[Az olajfák hegyén]] :[[A keresztút]] :[[Az angyali üdvözlet]] :[[A Megfeszített dalszöveg|A Megfeszített]] :[[Magyar golgota|A magyar golgota]] :[[Piéta]] :[[Sacra Corona dalszöveg|Sacra Corona]] :[[Kell még a tiszta szív]] :[[Légy te a jel]] :[[Resurrexit Alleluia]] :[[Amíg élünk]] :[[Hantjukon vér virágzik]] :[[László herceg balladája]] :[[Asztali muzsika]] :[[Hosanna in excelsis deo]] :[[A történet II|A történet]] :[[Úton a mélybe]] :[[A Föld középpontjában]] :[[Tűztánc]] :[[A tudós és a lány]] :[[Útszéli Krisztusok]] :[[Szerelem a tűzben]] :[[Jelek]] :[[A Tűzlány álma]] :[[Vágyakozás]] :[[Most és mindörökké]] :[[Vissza a földre]] :[[A tenger partján]] :[[Lámpás emberek]] :[[Csomakőrösi csillagok]] :[[A nagyenyedi szolgadiák]] :[[Egyetem Göttingenben]] :[[A Vöröstoronyi szorosban]] :[[A székelyek szentje dalszöveg|A székelyek szentje]] :[[A vándor]] :[[Zangla kapujában]] :[[A phouktáli kolostorban]] :[[Dzsungária álma]] :[[A mocsárban]] :[[Az örökkévalóság ösvényén]] :[[A Himalája magyar remetéje]] :[[Prolog]] :[[Attacca affrettando]] :[[Intermezzo]] :[[Giocoso]] :[[Appassionato languendo]] :[[Miserioso]] :[[Battuta animato]] :[[Arsis]] :[[Thesis]] :[[Molto concitato]] :[[Marziale]] :[[Malinconico]] :[[Air]] :[[Psalmus riminiscencia]] :[[Saltato rustico]] :[[Epilog]] :[[Quo vadis Domine]] :[[Élet vagy halál dalszöveg|Élet vagy halál]] :[[LifeIs Do Or Die]] :[[Húzd a harangot dalszöveg|Húzd a harangot]] :[[Meddig várjunk...]] :[[Add nekem]] :[[Hét év után]] :[[Sivatagi vihar]] :[[Elmenni messze]] :[[Kell még egy szó dalszöveg|Kell még egy szó]] :[[Nincs más hely]] :[[Nem új szavak jönnek]] :[[Ezeréves virág]] :[[Csak te legyél]] :[[A szeretet az egyetlen]] : [[Van egy szó szerelem]] Megjelenés éve szerint Versek Más szerzők